whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen Norton
Stephen Norton was a Malkavian native to Washington D.C. He is a nondescript fellow who prefers black clothing with spandex bodysuits beneath. He’s about 5’10” with brown hair and brown eyes that scan carefully any room he enters. Biography In his youth, Norton imagined to be a famous jewel thief. Comitting himself to this dream, he found no friends until he went to College. His freshman year roommate, Jeffrey Granger, was a psych major who got invited to all the parties and generally got along with everyone, even Steve. The two developed a strong friendship, which amazed them both. It was Jeff who taught Steve the intricacies of dealing with people. Eventually Norton got his doctorate in biochemistry, and pulled off a few heists along the way. Norton secured a job at the National Institute of Health in Washington, specializing in microbiology. While he hated the job, a bright spot was Dr. Susan Williams, a fellow employee, who saw something more than the quiet image Steve cultivated. Norton cultivated knowledge of electronics and chemistry, honing his incredible agility and his formidable research abilities, all to practice for his his biggest coup: the theft of the Hope Diamond from the Smithsonian Institute. During a test burglary, however, he was spotted by a policemen, among them one Malkavian named Jasper Creed. Since the Malkavian had never mastered the Dominate Discipline, his method of interrogation was more forceful, eventually resorting to shoot Norton from close range after he had given him a wrong location of his theft. As he lay dying, Creed Embraced him and left him again after he told him another location. Norton proved himself incredibly resourceful, managed to leave his house and contact Prince Vitel about his sire's activities. Vitel "dealt" with the rogue policeman, but allowed Norton to live. While Norton might not have been the world’s greatest jewel thief before his Embrace, he has improved since. He resigned from his job at NIH and joined up with Art Morgan’s coterie. If Marcus Vitel regretted anything about his reign, it is sparing Stephen Norton. Since Steve’s Embrace, Vitel rarely glimpsed the thief, but the Prince knew that the Malkavian has shared blood with his “daughter” Monica. He was worried about what else this crazed Malkavian had discovered. Vitel planned to use Susan Williams against Norton before he became a threat. Stephen Norton's fate following the fall of Washington, D.C to the Sabbat is unknown. Character Sheet Stephen Norton Clan: Malkavian Sire: Jasper Creed Nature: Perfectionist Demeanor: Thrill-Seeker Generation: 11th Embrace: 1965 Apparent Age: 33 Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 5, Stamina 4 Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3 Mental: Perception 5 , Intelligence 5, Wits 5 Talents: Alertness 4, Athletics 4, Dodge 1 Skills: Animal Ken 2, Drive 4, Etiquette 2, Firearms 3, Melee 2, Repair 2, Security 5, Stealth 5 Knowledges: Bureaucracy 2, Computer 4, Investigation 2, Medicine 3, Occult 2, Science 4 Disciplines: Animalism 1, Auspex 2, Celerity 1, Obfuscate 4 Backgrounds: Allies 2, Contacts 2, Mentor 4, Retainer 1, Resources 5 Virtues: Conscience 5, Self-Control 4, Courage 5 Morality: Humanity 7 Willpower: 8 Derangement: Steve suffers from delusions. He sees his life as part of series of novels about a great jewel thief. Everything has some sort of melodramatic symbolism to Steve. See that bum on the street corner? He’s an FBI agent planning to capture Steve - at least that’s how Dr. Norton sees things. The woman who accidentally meets his eyes is his fence, or a romantic fling from years past. References * D.C. by Night, p. 56-58 Category:Malkavian Category:Eleventh Generation vampires